Legion of Doom
's new and improved Secret Society.]] }} The Legion of Doom was a supervillain organization put together by Gorilla Grodd to become the antithesis of the expanded Justice League. History While it seemed that the Secret Society disbanded, Gorilla Grodd actually expanded the organization by recruiting several supervillains in the same fashion as the Justice League, renaming themselves as the Legion of Doom. Unlike the League, however, members were allowed to pursue their own operations, be it robbery or whatever, but they had the option of calling upon the organization for assistance should superheroes interfere. For such service, the standard fee was 25% of the relevant job's gross earnings. Members of the Legion had run-ins with the League several times, but managed to leave the League in the dark as to the organization's existence. Behind the scenes, Gorilla Grodd led the Legion until Lex Luthor usurped leadership. Given that Grodd had just attempted to turn all humanity into apes, included the Legionnaires themselves, there were no spoken objections at the coup. Luthor's obsession with resurrecting Brainiac, however, hurt his leadership abilities, and when he took the Legion's headquarters into space in a final bid to accomplish his goal, many of the rogues mutinied against him, led by Gorilla Grodd. The Secret Society members loyal to Luthor were Atomic Skull, Bizarro, Cheetah, Evil Star, Giganta, Heat Wave, Sinestro, Doctor Destiny, Star Sapphire, Toyman, and Volcana. The group loyal to Grodd were Blockbuster, Shade, Hellgrammite, Copperhead, Key, Electrocutioner, Goldface, Killer Frost, Neutron, Parasite, Rampage, Silver Banshee, Fastball, Weather Wizard, Monocle, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Doctor Cyber, Crowbar, Major Disaster, Angle Man, Bloodsport, Merlyn, and Tala. After a battle that raged throughout the structure, Luthor sent Grodd into the vacuum of space, crushing the rebellion. With the surviving mutineers Parasite, Copperhead, Blockbuster, Weather Wizard, Rampage, Shade, Hellgrammite, Fastball, The Key, Killer Frost, and Goldface gathered before him, Luthor asked why he should spare any of them. Killer Frost suddenly defected to Luthor by freezing her comrades, earning herself a pardon. Soon after, though, Luthor resurrected not Brainiac but Darkseid (killing Tala in the process), and one of his first acts was to destroy the Hall with everybody inside. The attack was not as successful as he thought — Sinestro and Star Sapphire managed to protect their allies with their ring and gem, although those already frozen by Killer Frost were destroyed. The fate of some of the Luthor supporters not shielded by Sinestro remained uncertain (such as Doctor Destiny, Major Disaster, Bloodsport, Lady Lunar, the Electrocutioner, or KGBeast, (who also had switched allegiance back to Luthor). The remaining members of the Legion made it to Earth in time to warn the League of Darkseid's coming invasion. Together, they fought off Darkseid's hordes. Luthor himself confronted Darkseid with the Anti-Life Equation, resulting to them being absorbed into the Source Wall. In the battle's aftermath, what was left of the Legion was awarded a "five-minute head start" by Batman. They were last seen fleeing from the League. Members .]] * Angle Man * Atomic Skull * Bizarro * Black Mass * Blockbuster * Bloodsport * Cheetah * Copperhead * Crowbar * Devil Ray * Doctor Cyber * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Spectro * Dummy * The Electrocutioner * Evil Star * Fastball * Giganta * Gentleman Ghost * Goldface * Grodd (original leader) * Heatwave * Hellgrammite * Javelin * The Key * KGBeast * Killer Frost * Lady Lunar * Lex Luthor (second leader) * Livewire * Major Disaster * Merlyn * Metallo * Mirror Master * The Monocle * Neutron * Nightfall * Parasite * Psycho-Pirate * The Puppeteer * The Puzzler * Queen Bee * Rampage * The Shade * The Shark * Silver Banshee * Sinestro * Sonar * Sportsmaster * Star Sapphire * Tala * The Tattooed Man * The Thinker * The Top * Toyman * Tsukuri * Volcana * Weather Wizard Background information * In the Challenge of the Super Friends, one of the Super Friends animated series from the 1970s, the Legion of Doom comprised the show's main villains. The Super Friends Legion included Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Sinestro, Cheetah, Scarecrow, Grodd, Giganta, Black Manta (Devil Ray), Riddler, Toyman, Captain Cold, Solomon Grundy, and Bizarro. It was this group that inspired the Legion seen in , down to the swamp-based lair. * All the members of the Challenge Legion are included in the JLU version, save Brainiac (as he is in need of resurrection by Luthor), Riddler and Scarecrow (due to the bat embargo), and Captain Cold (who does appear during the season featuring the Legion of Doom, albeit in an unrelated episode). Black Manta appears under the name "Devil Ray", used due to copyright difficulties surrounding the Aquaman family of characters. Solomon Grundy wasn't a part of the Legion of Doom because he was killed in a previous episode. The Riddler and Scarecrow never appeared on . * Although the name of the Secret Society was never referred to as "The Legion of Doom", it was referred as such by the creators, and referenced by the title of the episode "I Am Legion". Matt Wayne stated that they intended to use the name "Legion of Doom" on-screen, but they were overruled by the DC Comics. Despite DC Comics' imposition, the name "Legion of Doom" is used on the package of . Appearances * "I Am Legion" * "Chaos at the Earth's Core" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Supervillain teams